Xanthorrhoeaceae
thumb|350px|ימין|מ[[הגן הבוטני של פיזה]] *מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Xanthorrhoeaceae הוא משפחה של צמחים פורחים בסדרב אספרגאים. כפי שהוגדר על ידי קבוצת תולדות גזע angiosperm בשנת 2009 (להלן: APG III מערכת), המשפחה מורכב משלושה subfamilies: Asphodeloideae, Hemerocallidoideae ו Xanthorrhoeoideae. מוקדם יותר שלושה אלה טופלו כמשפחות נפרדות, עם Xanthorrhoeaceae '' סנסו במובן '' המורכב רק של הסוג '' Xanthorrhoea '' <שם נ"צ = Chase2009> משפחת Asphodelaceae הוצע עכשיו להיות conservandum Nomen, וההצעה הומלצה לאישור בקונגרס IAPT הבא בשנת 2017 . במקרה כזה, תצטרך Asphodelaceae עדיפה על פני Xanthorrhoeaceae. זה בא לידי ביטוי הרשימות המשפחתיות APG IV <שם נ"צ = APGIV2016> המשפחה יש רחבה, אך מפוזרת [(ביולוגיה) | ההפצה] לאורך כל טרופיים ו באזורים הממוזגים. רבים מן המינים הם [| מתורבת] כמו נוי [| נוי]. כמה גדלים מסחרי עבור פרחים. שני מינים של '' Aloe '' גדלים לריקוע שלהם SAP, אשר יש מרפא ו קוסמטיקה שימושים. '' Xanthorrhoea '' היא אנדמיים במספרים [| אנדמי] ל אוסטרליה. בחלק מבוגרים [מערכות טקסונומיה צמח | מערכות של הטקסונומיה צמח], כמו מערכת Cronquist, הצמחים שעכשיו מהווים את המשפחה Dasypogonaceae נחשבו גם להשתייך זה מִשׁפָּחָה. מולקולרית פילוגנטי מחקרים הראו כי Dasypogonaceae שייכת commelinids ועל כן הוא איננו אפילו באותו סדר גודל כמו Xanthorrhoeaceae. תיאור חברי Xanthorrhoeaceae הם מגוונים, עם כמה תווים לאחד את subfamilies השלושה מוכרים כיום. הנוכחות של anthraquinone ים הוא תו אחד משותף. הפרחים (להלן: []) נישאות בדרך כלל על גבעול ללא עלים ( scape) אשר נובע שושנת בסיס של עלים. הפרחים הבודדים יש מפרקי גבעולים ([(בוטניקה) | pedicel] ים). דיסק של רקמות וודי (א hypostase) נמצא בבסיס של ביצית. תת-המשפחה Xanthorrhoeoideae מכיל רק את הסוג '' Xanthorrhoea , יליד אוסטרליה. צמחים בדרך כלל לפתח וודי עבה נובע; הפרחים מסודרים ספייק צפוף. חברי תת-המשפחה Asphodeloideae הם בדרך כלל עלה בשרניים, כגון אלוורה ים ו haworthia ים, למרות תת-המשפחה כוללת גם צמחים רב שנתיים נוי כגון בדוקרנים חם אדום ( '' Kniphofia ''). חברי תת-המשפחה Hemerocallidoideae הן מגוונות ב הרגל. וחבצלות ( '' Hemerocallis '') הם אחד מהחברים גדלו הנרחב של תת-המשפחה הזו. סיסטמטיקס תולדות הגזע הצו אספרגאים ניתן לחלק לתוך [| paraphyletic] הבזליים הקבוצה, "אספרגאים נמוך", הכולל את Xanthorrhoeaceae כפי שהיא מוגדרת כאן, <שם נ"צ = Rudall1997 /> ובאר-נתמך monophyletic קבוצת "הליבה אספרגאים", הכולל Amaryllidaceae '' סנסו לאטו '' ו Asparagaceae '' סנסו לאטו '' <שם נ"צ = "APW_Asparagales" /> שלוש משפחות נפרדות היו. בבת אחת מוכר (למשל ב APG [] הראשון של 1998): Asphodelaceae, Hemerocallidaceae ו Xanthorrhoeaceae. מחקרים פילוגנטי מולקולריים הראו כי השלוש קשורים זה לזה, <שם נ"צ = APweb /> <שם נ"צ = Chase2000 /> למרות Rudall נחשב שהשילוב לתוך [] אחד לא נתמך על ידי ניתוח מורפולוגי. <שם נ"צ = Rudall2003 /> הסיווג האחרון APG, ב APG III מערכת של שנת 2009, מציב את שלוש משפחות לשעבר למשפחה אחת, Xanthorrhoeaceae '' סנסו לאטו ''. המשפחות לשעבר כאל שלושה subfamilies:. Asphodeloideae, Hemerocallidoideae ו Xanthorrhoeoideae <שם נ"צ = Chase2009 /> ה פילוגנטי [] הבא Xanthorrhoeaceae סנסו לאטו מבוסס על ניתוח [] פילוגנטי מולקולרי [] של רצף DNA הים של הכלורופלסט גן ים rbcL , matK, ו ndhF. <שם נ"צ = "devey2006"> דיון ס Devey, איליה ליץ ', פאולה ג' Rudall, ג'יי כריס Pires, Yohan Pillon, ומארק ו'צ'ייס. 2006. "סיסטמטיקס של Xanthorrhoeaceae סנסו לאטו, בדגש על '' Bulbine ''". '' Aliso '' '' '22' '' ( '' Monocots: ביולוגיה השוואתית אבולוציה ''): 345-351. . כל הסניפים לפחות% 70 bootstrap תמיכה. מבין 36 סוגים מוכרים על ידי המחברים, 29 היו [(חומר) | שנדגמו]. '' Eccremis '' לא נדגמה, אבל מתווספת כאן מכיוון שידוע כקשור קשר הדוק '' Pasithea '' ולעתים קרובות בשילוב עם זה. '' Hodgsoniola '' שייך איפשהו [אבולוציונית | כיתה] מ '' Tricoryne '' ל '' Johnsonia ''. סוגים מלאים, '' Astroloba, Chortolirion '' ו '' Gasteria '', שייכים subfamily Asphodeloideae. קלאוס Kubitski (עורך). '' המשפחות וסוגים של כלי דם צמחים '' נפח III. שפרינגר-Verlag: ברלין; היידלברג, גרמניה. ISBN 978-3-540-64060-8 '''Xanthorrhoeaceae' is a family of flowering plants in the order Asparagales."Xanthorrhoeaceae" In: Peter F. Stevens (2001 onwards). Angiosperm Phylogeny Website. In: Missouri Botanical Garden Website. (see external links below) Such a family has been recognized by most taxonomists, but the circumscription of the family has varied widely.Ole Seberg. 2007. "Xanthorrhoeaceae pages 406-407. In: Vernon H. Heywood, Richard K. Brummitt, Ole Seberg, and Alastair Culham. Flowering Plant Families of the World. Firefly Books: Ontario, Canada. As defined by the Angiosperm Phylogeny Group in 2009 (the APG III system), the family consists of three subfamilies: Asphodeloideae, Hemerocallidoideae and Xanthorrhoeoideae. Earlier these three had been treated as separate families, with the Xanthorrhoeaceae sensu stricto consisting only of the genus Xanthorrhoea. The family Asphodelaceae has now been proposed to be a nomen conservandum, and the proposal has been recommended for ratification at the next IAPT Congress in 2017. In that case, Asphodelaceae will have priority over Xanthorrhoeaceae. This is reflected in the APG IV family lists. The family has a wide, but scattered distribution throughout the tropics and temperate zones. Many of the species are cultivated as ornamentals. A few are grown commercially for cut flowers. Two species of Aloe are grown for their leaf sap, which has medicinal and cosmetic uses. Xanthorrhoea is endemic to Australia. In some of the older systems of plant taxonomy, such as the Cronquist system, the plants that now form the family Dasypogonaceae were also considered to belong to this family. Molecular phylogenetic studies have shown that Dasypogonaceae belongs to the commelinids and is therefore not even in the same order as Xanthorrhoeaceae. Description Members of the Xanthorrhoeaceae are diverse, with few characters uniting the three subfamilies currently recognized. The presence of anthraquinones is one common character. The flowers (the inflorescence) are typically borne on a leafless stalk (scape) which arises from a basal rosette of leaves. The individual flowers have jointed stalks (pedicels). A disk of woody tissue (a hypostase) is present at the base of the ovule. The subfamily Xanthorrhoeoideae contains only the genus Xanthorrhoea, native to Australia. Plants typically develop thick woody stems; the flowers are arranged in a dense spike. Members of the subfamily Asphodeloideae are often leaf succulents, such as aloes and haworthias, although the subfamily also includes ornamental perennials such as red hot pokers (Kniphofia). Members of the subfamily Hemerocallidoideae are varied in habit. Daylilies (Hemerocallis) are one of the widely grown members of this subfamily. Systematics Phylogeny The order Asparagales can be divided into a basal paraphyletic group, the "lower Asparagales", which includes the Xanthorrhoeaceae as defined here, and a well-supported monophyletic group of "core Asparagales", comprising Amaryllidaceae sensu lato and Asparagaceae sensu lato. Three separate families were at one time recognized (e.g. in the first APG system of 1998): Asphodelaceae, Hemerocallidaceae and Xanthorrhoeaceae. Molecular phylogenetic studies have shown that the three are closely related, although Rudall considered that the combination into a single clade was not supported by morphological analysis. The most recent APG classification, the APG III system of 2009, places the three former families into a single family, the Xanthorrhoeaceae sensu lato. The former families are treated as three subfamilies: Asphodeloideae, Hemerocallidoideae and Xanthorrhoeoideae. The following phylogenetic tree for Xanthorrhoeaceae sensu lato is based on a molecular phylogenetic analysis of the DNA sequences of the chloroplast genes rbcL, matK, and ndhF.Dion S. Devey, Ilia Leitch, Paula J. Rudall, J. Chris Pires, Yohan Pillon, and Mark W. Chase. 2006. "Systematics of Xanthorrhoeaceae sensu lato, with an emphasis on Bulbine". Aliso 22(Monocots: Comparative Biology and Evolution):345-351. . All branches have at least 70% bootstrap support. Of the 36 genera recognized by the authors, 29 were sampled. Eccremis was not sampled, but is added here because it is known to be closely related to Pasithea and is often combined with it. Hodgsoniola belongs somewhere in the grade from Tricoryne to Johnsonia. The unsampled genera, Astroloba, Chortolirion and Gasteria, belong to subfamily Asphodeloideae.Klaus Kubitski (editor). The Families and Genera of Vascular Plants volume III. Springer-Verlag: Berlin;Heidelberg, Germany. ISBN 978-3-540-64060-8 |2= |2= }} |2= |2= }} }} }} |2= |label2=Hemerocallidoideae |2= |2= }} }} }} }} }} |3= |4= |2= |2= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} History The family Xanthorrhoeaceae has had a complex history; its circumscription and placement in an order have varied widely. The expansion to include the subfamilies Asphodeloideae and Hemerocallidoideae first occurred as an option in the APG II system of 2003; earlier references to the Xanthorrhoeaceae relate only to the subfamily Xanthorrhoeoideae. The changes have been a consequence of improvement in molecular and morphological analysis and also a reflection of the increased emphasis on placing families within an appropriate order. In the Cronquist system of 1981, members of the Xanthorrhoeaceae were placed in the order Liliales. Cronquist had difficulty classifying the less obviously delineated lilioid monocots; consequently, he placed taxa from both the modern orders Asparagales and Liliales into a single family Liliaceae. The 1986 Flora of Australia was based on Cronquist's classification and placed 10 genera within Xanthorrhoeaceae. Bedford et al. acknowledged at the time that some authors, such as Dahlgren et al. (1985), were segregating the 10 genera into two or three separate families, rather than grouping them all under Xanthorrhoeaceae. A review of the systematics of the group, using anatomical and molecular data, led to the conclusion that four of the 10 genera should be placed in the family Dasypogonaceae and five in the family Lomandraceae, leaving only Xanthorrhoea in Xanthorrhoeaceae prior to the APG expansion. The only stable classification over time has been of the genus Xanthorrhoea, which has remained within Xanthorrhoeaceae. This single genus currently contains 30 species. Genera The genera listed below are from the World Checklist of Selected Plant Families,Search for "Xanthorrhoeaceae", with the division into subfamilies based on APWeb . The genus Xeronema is now placed in a separate family, the Xeronemaceae. References : Asparagales }} External links * Xanthorrhoeaceae At: Angiosperm Phylogeny Website At: Missouri Botanical Garden Website *Xanthorrhoeaceae in L. Watson and M.J. Dallwitz (1992 onwards). The families of flowering plants: descriptions, illustrations, identification, information retrieval. Version: 9 March 2006. http://delta-intkey.com *NCBI Taxonomy Browser *links at CSDL, Texas קטגוריה:אספרגיים